Hetalia's Creed
by ZheAwezomePrussia
Summary: when america invites four countries over to his house to play some video games, england adds a little twist so they get trapped in a video game.
1. Chapter 1

The American country sat back in his couch, munching on a hamburger and watching TV alone. He got up then walked to the phone, extremely bored so he might as well call some other countries and see if they would like to come over and do something.

First one he called was his older brother, England. Except America didn't think so anymore ever since the Revolution when he stated that they were no longer siblings.

After the conversations with four countries, they all arrived. America didn't tell them what they were going to do but they all still agreed to come over and did as they promised.

"Alright dudes! We're gonna play some games!" He said in a cheerful matter when everyone sat down.

England almost left but changed his mind, he could easily get America to become his younger brother again if he decided to go through with this- well, that's what he thought even though he could just use his magic. "Let me guess... Assassin's Creed?" The British nation asked.

Denmark didn't sit on the couch with the others, instead he stood with his back in a corner. When he heard the last word _'Creed'_ he wandered forward to stand by England and also rest his elbow on his shoulder. "I know that game, isn't about some assassins?" he already knew it was, "personally, my favorite is that Italian man...his name was Ezio, I think."

England shrugged Denmark's elbow off. "Hey, don't do that! I am not your elbow rest," England said. Denmark laughed lightly, "Oh sure you are." he added a wink for extra effect. The two got into a fight and ignored Italy trying to calm them down with pasta.

England attempted to slap Denmark but he dodged, poor Italy was behind the Danish country. "ahhhh, Germany, Germany, Germany! England slapped me!" Italy hid behind Germany as he whined. England glared at Italy. "You shouldn't have been behind Denmark, idiot!" he yelled angrily.

Germany didn't do anything about it, just because he was allies with Italy didn't mean he had to protect him. "I agree with England. Don't interfere with other countries' fights," he commanded, it wasn't everyday that he sided with England...


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, bros. Italy, you're not going to die by a little slap...see, I'll slap England for you, okay?" America said, since this was his house then he had to be in control. Italy nodded at both of America and Germany, still hiding behind his ally.

England let out an irritated sigh, he was extremely annoyed at the Italian nation. It wasn't his fault..kind of, he was right behind Denmark after all. How was he supposed to know?

America walked over to England and lightly slapped him- it was more like a tap, a slap isn't a heroic gesture so he didn't put any effort into it. "There, dude. Next time I'll slap you," he pointed to Italy. Italy cowered when America threatened him. "Don't threaten Italy, I don't vant to save him all zhe time," Germany held defense.

"Come on, Germany. I kicked your ass in some wars, I don't have to listen to your commands," America laughed then realized that another argument would go on. "Right, let's just play some AC," he added quickly, "we'll take death turns, and I barely ever die."

"Shouldn't we~a pick sticks to see who plays first?" Italy questioned as he stood by Germany, no longer behind him.

"let's go by age instead," america said. "oldest to youngest..in you know, human age. I'm 19."

"20," Germany said. "I'm the same age as Doitsu!" Italy piped up.

"Looks like I'm the oldest at the age of twenty-three," England said.

Denmark muttered something under his breath, "I dont know my age..."

"What's that dude?" America asked.

"I. Dont. Know. My age," Denmark said slower but was still quiet, he crossed his arms. It was depressing to him that he didn't even know his own age.

"Aw, it can't be that bad. Imagine probably being the youngest here, I sure am! You look like you're twenty-one, or somewhere in your early twenties," America attempted to cheer him up.

"Denmark can't be a teen like you, America, since he's already drinking. How about I make it so we can all play at once without anyone being bored and just watching?" England suggested, he pulled out his wand.


	3. Chapter 3

America glanced at England's wooden wand. "Um...dude, what are you thinking of doing?" He asked curiously. England had a creepy aura around himself like how Russia did when he was angry.

"Nothing really...well, it's going to make this day funner- a little; that's all," England replied. "I haven't tried this spell out before so it may or may not work. If it works then we'll be inside the game, if it doesn't then I might die by just trying it."

"Ve~ don't try it then! I don't want you to die!" Italy exclaimed worriedly. His Grandpa Rome was considered an ex-country, or a ghost country so Italy didn't want to see another dead one.

"I'm just poking some fun, I couldn't die by something so simple. I've tried it millions of times, don't worry," England said, throwing his _wand _away. "That thing isn't even real, I only brought it because I wanted to. The point is, I don't need it to do anything, all I have to do is say some phrases and all."

"America, where is your game? I'll need it to go through with this."

"Hold on a sec," America ran to his bedroom. He knew he put it somewhere, but he hadn't cleaned his room in awhile;; he could barely see the floor, it was all covered in clothes and some new games. "Found it!" America cheered to himself, pulling Assassins Creed II out from underneath his bed. America walked into the living room and handed it to England.

"Just don't scratch it, I haven't completed the game yet," America warned. England nodded then started to mumble something unfathomable to the other countries. Soon the lights went out and the room looked slightly different, kind of old-timey, but the countries didn't notice the slight change.

"Well, it should've worked now," England promised. Everyone just stood there, not moving a muscle then America's brows furrowed in anger. "Dude, you just ruined the party! We're still at my house," he yelled. His cheerful demeanor wiped away, "And I thought that we were actually becoming better bros..." he muttered sadly.

"America, we've always been brothers. You're just too stubborn to realize that," England said. America turned away from him.

"Well, I'm leaving...bye everyone!" Denmark opened the door and when he did, sounds only Assassins Creed had, rushed into the house. "Um... I think we are here, and by the way: you're TV is gone," Denmark side-noted. America looked over Denmark's shoulder to check if he was lying or not. "Dude...this...is...AWESOME," America was back to being himself instead of the depressed one.


End file.
